


Saan Nagkamali | Saan Patungo

by mumumoomoo



Series: Rosaria Does Things [2]
Category: Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Goodbye Hiraya, Internal Monologue, Other, goodnight duran, many thoughts head full and its all depressio, sad muni muni, tw big sads, tw suicidal ideation
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumumoomoo/pseuds/mumumoomoo
Summary: Hiraya Post-S2E06 Rosaria thoughts. Sad shit onli.
Relationships: RosariaxDepression once again
Series: Rosaria Does Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909939
Kudos: 1





	Saan Nagkamali | Saan Patungo

“Saan nga ba tayo nagkamali?”

“Kailan ba nagsimulang mabasag ang binuo nating pagsasama?”

Ang pagsasamang akala ko tatatag kahit na may paghihirap na daanan. Akala ko kahit ano kaya nating talunin, kahit sino kayang tapatan. 

Yun pala sarili lang natin ang sisira sa isa’t-isa.

Sana di na lang ako umalis ng Kampanaryo.

Sobrang galit ako sa sarili ko na sinira ko ang mga pinakaaalagaang gamit ni Duran. Taon-taong memorya, naglaho lang sa apoy na dala ng aking sakit na nararamdaman.

Dapat sinarili ko na lang. Dapat um-oo na lang ako at nag panggap na okay lang ako. Dapat dinaan ko na lang sa matinong usapan.

Ngunit ang hirap lunukin ang sakit na nagawa saken ni Asterio, ni Has, ni Domingo, ng Gumamela, ng hindi patas na mundo.

Mahal na mahal ko ang Hiraya. Mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal.

...Noong nagpakita na ang katotohanan, anong nadala sakin ng pagmamahal ko?

Sakit. Sobrang sakit. Ang pinaghirapan kong pagpapa-buti sa aking sarili sa tulong ng mga aking minahal, naglaho. 

Ako’y bumalik muli sa Rosaria na nasa kalagitnaan ng pagkakatay sa Barangay Milagrosa. 

Sa Rosaria na walang magawa kundi umiyak at pumiglas. 

Sa Rosaria na nanuod lang habang nawala na lahat ng importante sakanya.

Ilang patawad ba ang kailangan kong ulit-ulitin sa utak ko para lang mapatawad ang sarili ko?

* * *

  
  


Kasama ko pa si Has at Asterio, pero pakiramdam ko mag-isa parin kami. Kanya-kanya. Wala lang nagsasabi pero alam ko na ramdam nilang lahat na may kulang na.

Tuwing umaga namimiss ko ang liwanag ni Tala tuwing babati siya ng “magandang araw” at may dalang pagkaen na sama-sama naming paghahatian. Tuwing gabi namimiss ko ang comfort na dala ni Inday tuwing magyayakap kami at sasabihin niyang “goodnight, mahal” bago kami matulog. Miss ko na makita ang mga ngiti ni Has na walang dalahing mabigat, ang kanyang tawa na walang tinatagong sakit. Miss ko na ang Asterio na may ambisyon at dahilan pa para mabuhay at lumaban. Miss ko na ang sarili ko na may gana pang humilom at magbago. Miss ko na si Duran. God miss ko na si Duran.

Di ko alam kung saan ako patungo. Mukha na akong tanga, kausap ko sarili ko ng ganito tuwing wala nang ibang may hawak sa atensyon ko.

Wala na kong direksyon. Handa na kong mamatay. Tangina, baka ako pa nga pumatay sa sarili ko kung hindi lang ako may misyon maghiganti sa Gumamela. Ano pa bang kinabukasan ang deserve ko? Sinira ko ang lahat. Nasaktan ko sila Inday. Hindi ko alam kung may lakas pa ko para bumalik at ayusin ang lahat. Nanghihina lang ako tuwing iniisip ko. Di ko na alam. Di ko pa kaya.

Sa ngayon, ang constant lang sa isip ko ay mahal ko pa sila. Kahit mas madali na sana sakin kung hindi. Di naman titigil ang buong mundo para hintayin ako umayos, hindi ba't mas madali kung nawalan nalang ako ng pake sa lahat? Pero ang hirap.

Pano ko sila magagawang bitawan, kung sila lang ang tanging naging magandang parte ng buhay ko?

**Author's Note:**

> if you think im projecting hard no you do not. HUHUHUHU


End file.
